


sunsets telling our secrets on social media

by Mirandaleigh77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Mild Language, Peter/OFC - Freeform, peter is an instagram nerd, stereotypes of popular girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaleigh77/pseuds/Mirandaleigh77
Summary: “Peter, right? Hey, can we talk?”Okay, Peter. You are currently walking down the hall with Lexi Ballen. She is the prettiest, most popular girl in school. Her Instagram has thousands of followers. If she wants to talk to you, don’t screw it up."Peter?""Are you Spider-Man?"---also knows as the completely self-indulgent fic where the pretty popular girl is smart and figures out Peter's biggest secret through social media





	sunsets telling our secrets on social media

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, this is completely short and self-indulgent but I hope you enjoy it anyway

Peter Parker is a respectable sixteen year old. He’s got friends, a job, and loves his family- as much as all three of those aren’t exactly as normal as they sound. However, one completely normal thing about Peter Parker is that he has social media. He likes to think he keeps up with it well: posting good pictures or tweets fairly often. They even get quite a bit of likes. Which, they should because Peter is  _ hilarious _ .

Peter is also extremely dedicated. That’s why after he finishes being the friendly neighborhood superhero for the day, he webs onto a roof and takes a lovely photo of the sunset over the city line. He posts it happily and watches as the likes start coming in. After a bit more scrolling and doing some liking of his on, he puts his phone in the special pocket inside his suit before webbing off the building and to his apartment.

After seeing how well that post did, it becomes a habit for Peter to web onto the nearest rooftop of and post a photo. Suddenly, his Instagram is full of sunsets and the New York City skyline. He doesn’t think much of it. At least, until one day at school when Lexi Ballen walks up to him. “Peter, right? Hey, can we talk?”

Peter looks over his shoulder at Ned, his look pleading. Ned just slightly pushes him towards Lexi and the two start walking down the hall.

_ Okay, Peter. You are currently walking down the hall with Lexi Ballen. She is the prettiest, most popular girl in school. Her Instagram has thousands of followers. If she wants to talk to you, don’t screw it up. _

__ “Peter?” 

Peter’s face turns scarlet and he raises a hand to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck. “Right, sorry. Yeah, uh...what’s up, Lexi?”  _ Nice one, Parker. _

__ She looks him over for a moment, seeming to hesitate before saying, “You’ve been posting some really nice pictures on Instagram lately…”

“Thanks? But, they’re just casual pictures and-”

“How’d you get that high up, anyway?” Suddenly her eyes have a slight glint to them.

“Uh...w-what?”

Lexi flicks her hair over her shoulder. “You have to be pretty high up to get pictures like that. Last time I was able to get one was when I was at a rooftop party with my father. No offense, but you don’t seem that type.”

_ Does she know? _

__ Peter thinks for a moment. “I take them from my apartment window.”

Lexi’s eyes squint into a glare. “I may seem like it, but I’m not stupid Peter.” She leans closer, her lips inches from his ear. 

“Are you Spider-Man?”

Peter jerks away, hands suddenly trembling.  _ Shit shit shit.  _ “Of course I’m not. You know me- just normal Peter Parker. Do I seem cool enough to be Spider-Man?”

“Wow, nice job calling yourself cool,” Lexi scoffs. She looks around the hallway, making sure it’s mostly clear. “Look, Peter. We both know I spend a lot of time on Instagram. It’s practically my second life. Point is, you post pictures that are way too high up for just any normal person to post  _ and  _ they’re always posted right after Spider-Man is seen in the city.”

Seeing that she has him beat, Peter sighs. “Lexi, you can’t tell  _ anybody.” _

__ Lexi crosses her arms and steps back a bit. “Like I said, I’m not dumb. Just try and post them later maybe? Or just get some normal shots of the city? I don’t know just stop being so dumb- you’re supposed to be one of the smartest kids in school.”

Peter runs a hand over his face and nods. “Yeah...thanks, Lexi.”

“No problem, Spider-Man. Just don’t stop saving the world.” She winks at him before walking away, her heels clicking down the hall.

Peter walks quickly to his class and slides into the seat next to Ned just as the bell signaling the beginning of class rings. Ned leans over and whispers, “What did she want?”

Peter shrugs nonchalantly and mutters, “Just wanted to see if I would do her homework for her.”

Ned groans and sits back in his seat. “Stupid popular girls. They never want to help you.”

Peter just shrugs again and turns, seeing Lexi in the back of the class. They make eye contact and she smiles at him. 

“Yeah. Stupid popular girls.”

 


End file.
